


Matters of the Heart

by PastryFudger (qlgingerblade)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dad 76, F/F, i might add on to this idk, they are so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qlgingerblade/pseuds/PastryFudger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, I'll see you later, then?"</p><p>"Huh?" Pharah looked like a deer in the headlights, shy and blushing but a bright spark in her eyes.</p><p>"Tonight? The chocolate?" Mercy had a bemused look on her face.</p><p>"O-oh! Yes." With her confidence somewhat returned, she added, "I'll bring the wine too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matters of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> i tweeted about this fic idea earlier and here i am writing it. bc i like dad76 and pharah/mercy. and i might write some zarya/mei and widowtracer too idk
> 
> EDIT: hey there. so. looking back, i'd seen the gap as like, maybe 10 years??? but no. its probably a lot larger than that. and thats a bit.... eh. i'm not much for shipping them if theres such a large gap between them. so. yeah. i'll leave this up for the ppl who enjoyed the fic but, i doubt i ship this anymore.
> 
> EDIT AGAIN: so the age gap isnt that big!!! woo. thats good. enjoy! sorry for the worry!

Soldier: 76 wasn't easily troubled by weather. The slight chill of Nepal normally never bothered him, but when his jacket was ripped and a wound slowly bleeding, the cold was evident and he felt more his age than normal.

The ship was up ahead, and he berated himself for using his last biotic field on something trivial.

He trudged in carefully, ignoring the ache in his bones and entered the med-bay to hear the tail end of a conversation.

"... I truly did enjoy your gift, Fareeha, but I simply wanted to enjoy it with you instead of alone," Mercy was saying, in a very familiar tone.

To hear it directed at Pharah was... a bit alarming.

"Oh! I-I would certainly enjoy, ah, spending time with you. Whenever you have time, of course," Fareeha stumbled over her words nervously.

"Perhaps tonight? Us, the chocolate, and a bottle of wine?"

76 decided this would be a good time to intervene, and cleared his throat from the doorway, making Pharah squeak in surprise.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm bleeding, and would quite appreciate some medical assistance, Angela."

"O-of course," the doctor said, quickly coming over to mend his wound.

She began to clean the wound, but turned back to the Egyptian soldier.

"So, I'll see you later, then?"

"Huh?" Pharah looked like a deer in the headlights, shy and blushing but a bright spark in her eyes.

"Tonight? The chocolate?" Mercy had a bemused look on her face.

"O-oh! Yes." With her confidence somewhat returned, she added, "I'll bring the wine too."

"Oh, no, I'll bring the wine, you brought the chocolate, I would feel bad." 

"Oh. A-alright! I'll see you later then, doctor!"

The second Pharah left the room, 76  finally spoke.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Angela."

"Hush, Jack," she replied, quietly.

"She's young. Much younger than you."

"I'm well aware of it, Jack."

"She isn't her mother-"

"I _know_ , Jack!" 

The blonde sat back with a sigh, adjusting the neckline of her Valkyrie suit, something she did when nervous. 76 would know. They had spent too much time together to not know so.

He watched her, quiet as she took a moment to calm her frustration and use her words.

"I know she's young. I know she's not her mother, and I know what I'm doing."

The old soldier leaned forward, and growled, "If you hurt her, there's no telling what I will do to you."

With a small smile, the medic replied, "I'm glad that we can agree on that, because I don't intend on hurting her any more than relationships go."

He stilled, as if searching her eyes for a lie, the nodded. "Good."

"Now sit back and let me finish tending to the wound. You're not young enough to handle these sorts of injuries all the time."

"And you are?"

"Hush," she said, but the tension was gone from her shoulders, and he let her tend to him.

* * *

Fareeha had thought she would never feel more nervous than she had back in med-bay when Angela asked her out on... a date? Was this a date? It was, right? She should have asked to clarify. No, never mind. It was a bit late for that.

Here she was, in what she hoped would be acceptable but it probably wasn't, as it was just her army fatigues and her father's old jacket. Angela would probably be wearing something far better than this.

Should she go back and change? No, they had agreed over text messages to meet after dinner at 8 and it was 8 o'clock sharp. She didn't want to be late. But she didn't want to look bad in front of Angela-

"Fareeha? How long have you been out here?"

She almost jumped at the sound of the blonde's voice. "Angela! Uh, not long, don't worry." She took a moment to draw in the view.

The doctor looked lovely in just a tank top and yoga pants, and the neckline was low enough for the slight curve of breasts to show, and Fareeha lifted her gaze to prevent herself from... from what, she wasn't sure, but she was sure it would be embarrassing. The last thing she wanted was to embarrass herself in front of her crush.

"Come on in! I hope you like red wine, but if not, I do have a large selection."

"No, red wine is just fine, thank you." The soldier stepped into the small apartment, and Angela guided her to the living room.

"I was thinking maybe we should watch a movie, too. What do you think?"

"That's a great idea!" Awesome! Now she was less likely to put her foot in her mouth because she'll be quiet during the movie. She sat down on the couch, and it was decidedly more comfortable than any army cot she ever slept on.

"How about something very old? I, for one, am a fan of the Marx Brothers."

The what.

"I-I have no idea what that is," Fareeha admitted.

"Super! I'll be happy to introduce you."

The movie was set to start, the chocolates were opened, the wine uncorked, and the only sounds beyond jokes and singing was the quite laughter of the two ladies.

The chocolate was certainly delicious. Worth every cent, no matter how expensive it had been to special order them from Switzerland.

But if it got Fareeha a night of clinking wine glasses with Angela, the blond leaning up to her and planting a wet, tipsy kiss on her cheek, well.

It was worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> yell about gays with me on twitter: https://twitter.com/qlgingerblade


End file.
